In code
by 2supersmart
Summary: When we were younger, we used to communicate in code. Winry's POV. edxwin ONESHOT


**A/N:** O omg I posted another FMA fic, even though I haven't done so since forever XD. -omg its the apocolyse (seriously, it is.. 666? -points to date posted-) I've been reading lots of naruto fics and...I guess I sorta forgot to write more FMA fics? (I'm sorry all you FMA fans D, I've disappointed you, haven't I?) Ahaha, to tell you the truth, I just really wanted to post today cause its 06/06/06 and I've had this story for a while. I had to edit a bit and...there are probably gonna be some grammatical errors still, so tell me if you find any? XD Anyhooz, on with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

When we were kids, we always used to communicate in code. Pictograms were most easy to figure out, so we used to draw those all the time. Ed was always the best at figuring those out. He was always smart - a genius even, and so was Al, but Ed just seemed better at this type of thing. I would never admit it, but I had quite a big childhood crush on him. Al was the "baby" of the group and me? Well, I was the girl, but I would like to believe I was the glue that held the three of us together until their mother died.

It was fun playing with them, even if they thought I had cooties for a while; I didn't mind. Al and I thought up numerous ways to baffle the older brother, but what we spent hours deciphering, he did so in an instant.

"Hey Ed, betcha don't know what this means!" Al ran up to his older brother with a paper in hand as I followed behind him. Ed looked at the paper and on it was a rebus puzzle. It read: M1Y L1I1F1E.

Al and I watched in anticipation as he squinted at the letters on the page before finally answering.

"For once in my life." He stated clearly and handed the paper back to his disappointed 4-year-old brother.

"You win again nii-san, that took me hours to figure out," he headed back to the house to think of another puzzle. He gave up after a while.

This didn't change much over the years.

"Hmm...If you have 3 light switches and 3 light bulbs in the other room...how can you tell which light switch activates which light without going into the room more than once?" I read off a page in frustration.

"Easy, you turn one on, wait 'til it gets hot, turn the other one on and check which is on, which is hot and which one isn't," Ed said from the couch, still watching the tv. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Why are you doing that anyways? Shouldn't you be reading up on something on mechanics?" he asked as he divereted his eyes from the screen to eye the book I had in my hands.

"Well, I wanted to try some of these puzzles that Al gave me a couple birthdays back, besides, mechanics aren't the only thing I'm interested in," I huffed. How dare he think that I'm so simple-minded? He gave me an almost apologetic look as if he had read my thoughts and then turned back to the television set.

As we grew, who was to say our relationship didn't grow either? With Ed and Al's quest for the Philosopher's stone, I haven't had time to talk to them properly for a while. Most visits result in me sitting in the workshop or my room for a few days fixing the damage Ed has done with my precious automail. Their recent visit was 2 nights ago and I haven't gotten much sleep during their stay trying to get Ed's arm fixed. I loved Ed and Al like brothers, but maybe I still had a slight crush on the older one of the two, even though I sometimes doubt that when he comes back with yet another crack or dent in my creations. I decided to shrug that feeling off as admiration or something of the sort, that is until I reached into my coat pocket that morning and found a piece of paper. It was colder than usual and Granny just HAD to pick this day for me to go into town to get some supplies. Lucky me, I forgot my gloves at home. I opened up the piece of folded up paper and recognized it as a pictogram. When'd that get there? The sight reminded me of our past a time when things like school wasn't such a priority and there wasn't such a difference between guys and girls except that 'guys had cooties'. Inside was a picture of an eye, a heart and the letter U with Ed's signature in the bottom right corner. I didn't have to be a genius to figure this one out.

* * *

**Please review.** Constructive criticism welcome, and yes, I am aware that the last paragraph is huge...so yeah XD 


End file.
